Playing for Hearts
by MissingMommy
Summary: "Tonight, names don't matter." Charlie tries to convince Draco that he should stay. For Someone aka Me :D


**A/n – For Someone aka Me. Enjoy, my dear! **

"_Playing for Hearts"_

"Fight me," Charlie growls at Draco. "Fight me for this." Because, frankly, Charlie is tired of the game they've been playing for weeks now. Charlie knows Draco deserves a second chance and he just wants to give it to him.

"There's nothing to fight for," Draco replies. "Your family hates me. I hate myself for the things I've done. I'm a terrible person. End of discussion." But Draco knows Charlie isn't going to back down so easily – that's one of Charlie's many flaws.

"The war is over if you haven't noticed, Draco." Charlie would do anything to keep the boy here. "Besides, you've changed," Charlie adds. "You're not the person you were at Hogwarts."

Draco considers this statement for a moment. How can a person not change after they've been to Azkaban? "Still the fact of the matter is your family hates me and mine would never approve." It's a lame argument and they both know it, but Draco can't find it in himself to care. It would never work between them two.

"Did I say I wanted everyone else's approval? No, I couldn't care less about who approves," Charlie says. And he doesn't. He's away from home most of the time, only taking time off to see his family every once in a blue moon.

"I've done terrible things," Draco retorts, trying to make Charlie see the fact of the matter. "To your family," he adds on as an afterthought. It might make Charlie angry. His siblings always come first.

Charlie nearly smiles, "Oh, I know. Ron would write to me all the time about how terrible you were making his life. Still the fact of the matter is, _that's not you anymore!"_ Draco goes silent, unable to come up with any more arguments against fighting for Charlie. "Fight me for it, Draco."

"Why? You would beat me quickly anyways," Draco responds. And somehow both of them know that Charlie would beat Draco at a duel any day.

"That's why we won't be dueling or fighting it out Muggle style," Charlie tells him. "We'll be playing Quidditch." Charlie's seen the boy play Quidditch before and he's a little more than decent. Since Charlie hasn't really played Quidditch in a few years, it makes the fight even. "The first one to catch the Snitch wins."

"And what are we playing for?"

"For hearts. I win, you stay. You win, I'll leave you alone," Charlie says. Draco is silent, analyzing all the pros and cons. Draco agrees when he can't find a logical loophole against Charlie's answer. Half an hour later they are both mounting their brooms, waiting for one of Charlie's coworkers to release the Snitch.

As they take to the air, Charlie thinks it's a bad idea to be playing in the middle of the moon-less night without lights. But before Charlie can say anything, his coworker has already released the Snitch into the air. The stars illuminate the sky allowing them to see in the pitch blackness. For a moment, Charlie considers pulling out his wand for extra light, but it would be cheating. Charlie narrows his eyes, searching for a shimmer of gold passing through the air. Sometimes, he would glance up to gauge Draco's success. But thankfully, Draco is having about as much as luck as he is.

Dawn breaks and Charlie feels exhausted. Without light, their mission to find the Snitch seems impossible. But with morning comes light. And with light comes luck. Charlie sees the gold shimmer of the Snitch several times, chasing after it before Draco can register what is happening. But each time, the Snitch disappears before he can close his hand around it.

Draco chases it from time to time, only to have it disappear on him as well. Charlie thanks the heavens above as he hears the familiar flapping of the Snitch's wings next to his ear, as if it's taunting him. With on swift movement, he captures the ball in his fist, calling out to Draco.

When Draco lands, Charlie is already on the ground, his broom in one hand and the Snitch in the other. "I'm staying then," Draco states, but to Charlie it sounds more like a question.

"I won," Charlie reminds him, softly. Before Draco has a chance to move, Charlie pulls the younger boy into his arms, kissing him softly.

Tonight, names don't matter. Right now, they're just Charlie and Draco; nothing more, nothing less. They might have a lot of things to work out, but for now, the only thing that matters is the Dragon Tamer tamed his dragon.

**A/n – Thanks a bunch to my beta, MrsBates93, who helped me with this. You can probably expect another story about this pairing from me sometime in the near future. **

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing :)**_


End file.
